


Heat

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel is a Tease, M/M, Naked Gabriel, One Word Prompts, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Tease, Summer, Tumblr Prompt, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
<p>During a heat wave, Gabriel has an interesting way to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Sam huffed out a breath that felt entirely too warm to be leaving his mouth, sluggishly digging out his keys from his shorts pocket.

Taking a case during the summer in the suburbs of Chicago sounded decent enough, until they actually got there and realized that there was _humidity_ along with over _90_ degree Fahrenheit weather. Every day so far ended in drenched clothing and multiple cold showers. And to make matters worse, the AC in their room wasn’t working that well, only providing a dull breeze in the atrocious heat.

Sam leaned into the small part of his shirt sleeve that wasn’t wet, wiping the sweat of his brow as he sniffed. He licked at his dry lips and sniffed, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

He paused in the doorway, raising a brow.

“Okay… is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asked, quickly entering the room and shutting the door behind him, chucking the keys on the nearby table.

Gabriel didn’t open his eyes, continuing to fan himself dramatically as he lay sprawled on his back on the stripped mattress. The blankets from Sam’s bed were bunched up and thrown carelessly onto Dean’s bed. Gabriel sighed, deeply, taking an arm and sliding his hand under his head.  

“In case you didn’t notice, sugar, we’re in the middle of a heat wave,” Gabriel murmured tiredly. “This was the best way I could think of to cool down. Unless you _want_ me to just run through the city streets as is and dive into the Lake Michigan.”

Sam chuckled, slowly approaching the occupied bed. “Well, I certainly don’t oppose of you being naked.”

Gabriel opened one eye, calmly watching Sam as the hunter reached the bed and gingerly climbed on it, his large frame looming over Gabriel as Sam stared down at him, a light smirk on his face. Gabriel hummed, reaching up to trace Sam’s clothed pec with a finger.

“How about the part where I streak?” Gabriel purred, opening both eyes but only halfway, smiling slyly up at Sam.

Sam beamed and leaned down to kiss Gabriel gently. His grin widened when their dry mouths practically fused together in the heat, peeling away from each other with an audible smack of the lips.

“I’d rather that remain for my eyes only,” Sam admitted with a soft laugh, bowing down to kiss Gabriel again, slowly lowering himself down on top of the naked archangel, resting on his knees and elbows to keep his weight off Gabriel.

Gabriel kissed him back slowly, but groaned in displeasure once Sam’s body lightly grazed on his. Snickering, he twisted his head away from Sam’s mouth, though the hunter made up for it by ducking down to nibble kisses down Gabriel’s neck.

“No, get off, you big oaf,” Gabriel laughed, weakly shoving at Sam’s bicep. “You’re too warm and sweaty and gross and – ughhhh _Sam_!”

Sam had quickly laid down on top of Gabriel, enveloping his arms and legs around the struggling archangel, booming laughter rumbling from Sam’s chest as he hugged a yelping Gabriel close, pressing a firm kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

“Ugh, you need a damn shower,” Gabriel complained, wrinkling his nose in faint disgust.

Sam rolled his eyes and stamped a kiss on Gabriel’s temple, letting go of the protesting angel. He climbed out of the bed, standing and stretching lightly as he grabbed a clean pair of underwear from his duffle. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was back to his original position on the mattress.

An idea forming in his mind, Sam smirked and leaned back over Gabriel, his lips brushing against Gabriel’s ear. The archangel shivered, but didn’t open his eyes.

“Y’know,” Sam whispered, sure that his hot breath against skin was driving Gabriel crazy. “I could definitely use some company in that shower. That nice, _cold_ shower, where I’ll be all alone and willing after seeing you like this.”

He nipped at a reddening earlobe lightly before he stood up, turning toward the bathroom. For good measure, Sam slipped off his shirt and let it fall on the carpeted motel floor.

There was a muffled curse and a crash of bed springs, and Sam grinned as he walked into the bathroom, Gabriel close behind.


End file.
